


5 - Poisoned

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Whumptober 2018 [Disko kid edition] [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Ties of Blood and Water, M/M, Whumptober 2018, voraxna poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Honestly, Ben thinks, it's like the Prophets are trying to kill their son. / Whumptober 2018-“Benjamin, I wouldn’t poison our son-”“That’s not what I asked.”“Yes. I have been holding him for the past two hours. I did give him to Weyoun for less than a minute when I had to leave the room, but-”





	5 - Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna have more scenes but. im feeling too tired lmao.  
> in which i establish that Joey has breathing problems so that future prompts will be even more suffering for him

**5 - Poisoned**

“He’s my son as well. You can’t forbid me from spending time with him.” Dukat reached for the toddler. Joey made a purring sound and held up an arm, but Sisko pulled him back. “Benjamin, please.”

Sisko didn’t want to leave Joey with his father, who he’d just caught trying to poison Tekeny Ghemor a few hours ago. Though he was certain Dukat wouldn’t intentional hurt Joey at this point in time, he just didn’t feel comfortable handing him over. 

Joey was at the Cardassian age where he was absorbing a lot of information, and Garak had told him it was vital to teach him whatever morals he thought he were important, because now was the time Joey would begin to internalize them. He wasn’t keen on the idea of getting Joey to unlearn more Cardassian propaganda.

But a few hours couldn’t hurt too badly, could they?

He handed over the toddler. Joey purred, pressing his forehead against Dukat’s throat. “I’ll pick him up when I’ve finished my shift.”

“Of course, Benjamin.” Sisko stood up, and went to leave. “Oh, does he have a universal translator?”

“Yes. It’s set to not translate Federation Standard, Bajoran, or kardasi. It translates everything else a mixture of those three.”

“And what is this thing he has in his mouth?”

“A pacifier. Human children enjoy sucking on them. Hybrids do, as well.”

-

“Sir, there’s an incoming message for you from Cardassia.”

Joey mumbled as his father stood up, setting the padd they’d been looking at down. His plush was left on the sofa alongside it, and he reached for it.

“Have the message routed to the terminal in my quarters.” Disappointed that he was no longer getting attention, and with both his hands free, Joey patted his father’s face. Dukat angled his head up before the toddler’s fingers could get in his mouth. “Joseph, stop that.”

He whined, starting to bounce. Weyoun huffed a laugh from the chair he was sitting in. Dukat walked over and held out Joey to him. “Look after him while I’m in the other room.”

Weyoun took him, smiling. “Of course! Hello, little one. I’m Weyoun.” Joey stared at him, and then tried to touch his eyes, fascinated by the color. “Oh! Be careful. Do you talk, little one?”

Joey pulled out his pacifier. “Yeah!”

“That’s Standard, isn’t it?” Joey nodded. “And you understand kardasi... Did Damar change your translator to only translate to kardasi like Dukat asked him to?”

“Mhmm.” He pressed the pacifier against Weyoun. It went in his mouth.

Weyoun made a small sound, curious as to what the pacifier was. Bored at the lack of reaction from the Vorta, Joey popped it back into his own mouth. “A rubbery texture. It isn’t food, is it?” He shook his head. “Intriguing. Is it like a toy?”

At the mention of a toy, Joey pointed to his plush, and made a chirping sound. Weyoun followed where he was pointing. “Oh, would you like that object?” He lifted him up and retrieved it for him. Joey hugged the stuffed aspth.

Dukat came back into the room, looking irritated. “There was no message! Just a glitch of the ship’s computer.”

“How odd.”

-

“The Bajorans weren’t at all grateful for all I did for them! Even though I cared for them as if they were my own children- Joseph?”

Joey, previously leaning against him, had suddenly sat up and let his pacifier drop out of his mouth. He wheezed, closing his eyes. Dukat put a hand on the boy’s chest.

“Is something wrong?” Weyoun asked, looking up from his padd.

“He’s pale, and having trouble breathing. Did Benjamin forget to give you your medicine this morning, my dear?” Joey shook his head, and coughed. “Then it must not be working.”

“Will he be alright?”

“Ziyal went through this at his age. He just needs a larger dose.” Joey’s wheezing got worse. Dukat pressed the little comm stuck to Joey’s shirt collar. “Dukat to infirmary.”

-

“Poisoned? How?”

“It looks like he ingested something. The computer hasn’t identified it yet. The amount is so small, it’s having trouble getting a proper scan.”

“Will he be alright?”

“I’ve hooked him up to a ventilator, but his lungs have completely stopped breathing on their own, and until I know what the poison is, I have no idea what other effects it will have.” Julian looked back at his console, but the computer was still scanning. “Has he eaten anything not from a replicator?”

“Not that I know of. I haven’t fed him.”

“Did you see him put anything in his mouth?”

“He’s had that... toy in his mouth the entire time he was with me.” Weyoun looked up at that, but neither of them noticed.

Sisko arrived, out of breath and looking like he’d just run down there. “Doctor, how is he?”

“Stable, for now.” Julian got him caught up on Joey’s status, and asked him, “Has he eaten anything not from a replicator?”

“I gave him a portion of my breakfast from the replicator this morning, and did the same thing for lunch.”

“And you’re not experiencing any symptoms?”

“No, I feel fine.” 

“And you haven’t seen him put anything in his mouth?”

Sisko shook his head. He looked at Dukat. “You were watching him the whole time?”

“Benjamin, I wouldn’t poison our son-”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Yes. I have been holding him for the past two hours. I did give him to Weyoun for less than a minute when I had to leave the room, but-”

“Ah!” Weyoun clapped his hands together. They all turned to look at him. “I’ve got it! It was my fault.”

“You poisoned Joseph?”

Before Dukat or Sisko could get too angry at him, Weyoun clarified, “Because I drank that toxic kanar, there must have been some in my mouth, still. Joseph stuck that object he has into my mouth, and then put it back in his.”

“Veroxna poisoning. I’ll start synthesizing the antidote.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
